A Bit Of Smackdown Tickling Fun
by ghunter182003
Summary: Cassandra Leigh Farrelly is back and she's being tickled by not one, not two, but THREE guys! Can she handle it? May contain some language. ENJOY!
1. Sheamus & Droopy VS Hammy

So, I'm back with an all new story featuring Cassandra Leigh Farrelly. And as always, I do not own Smackdown, Drew McIntyre or Wade Barrett. ENJOY!

A Bit Of Smackdown Tickling Fun

Written by ghunter182003

Stephen & I were in his dressing room backstage, waiting for Smackdown to start. I was lying face down on the couch, listening to my iPod while he was getting dressed in his ring gear.

"Cassie, do yeh need anything?" he asked. No reply.

"Cassie, do yeh need anything?" he asked a little louder. Still no answer.

Frustrated, he turned his attention to my feet. The flip-flops I was wearing earlier had fallen off when I laid down on the couch. He quietly snuck over to my legs and grabbed my ankles. Before I had a chance to react, he started running his fingers up and down my soles.

"Stephen! S-stop it! Please stop!" I shouted, laughing in between.

After a minute, he stopped tickling my feet. I rolled over onto my back and mock-glared at him.

"Why do you insist on going after my feet?"

"Ah was trying to get yer attention and yeh didn't respond. And ah knew that tickling yer feet was the most effective way of getting yer attention."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Honey, there are easier ways of getting my attention. You could have tapped me on the shoulder."

"But, where's the fun in that?" he teased.

"Ah, look at the lovebirds having another quarrel!" a voice rang out.

I looked towards the door and chuckled.

"Andrew Galloway, get in here!" I shouted, smiling as Andrew (Drew McIntyre) wandered into our dressing room. I stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"How goes it, Droopy?" I asked, using my childhood nickname for him.

"Not bad, Hammy. What was all the commotion in here?" he asked.

I giggled at his nickname for me. Andrew & I had been best friends back in Ayr, Scotland. My parents passed away when I was 6 and since neither of them had siblings, I was sent to live with my grandparents. That's when I met Andrew or 'Droopy' as I called him. He in return called me 'Hammy' because of my last name.

"I was lying on the couch listening to music and couldn't hear Stephen talking to me. So he decided to tickle my feet!"

Andrew shook his head and laughed.

"Still ticklish, eh?" he asked.

"Droopy, people don't stop being ticklish. Besides, you're not the only one who knows about my ticklish spots."

Andrew looked at Stephen, who shrugged.

"She told me the night ah won the World Heavyweight Championship, fella. Of course, she found out about mine as well."

"Who would've thought that the big bad Celtic Warrior could be brought down with tickling!" Andrew teased

Stephen growled.

"Listen here, fella. That bit o' information stays in this dressing room, got it?"

Before Andrew could reply, I spoke up, smirking at him.

"Y'know, I seem to recall a certain day back in Ayr when a certain someone had an 'accident' from being tickle tortured. Care to explain, Droopy?"

I watched as Andrew's face slowly turned red with embarrassment, while Stephen began chuckling.

"It seems like the 'Chosen One' has a ticklish secret as well!" Stephen teased.

"Look, it's obvious that we're all ticklish, so let's just let bygones be bygones, okay?" Andrew pleaded.

I nodded my head 'yes' and looked at Stephen, noticing that he had a mischievous glint in his eye. He looked at Drew while nodding at me. They shared a knowing smile and moved towards me with outstretched fingers.

"Guys, this is so not fair! Please don't do this!"

"Don't do what, Hammy?" Andrew asked innocently.

"Tickle me!" I shouted.

"If you insist, Cassie!" Stephen said with a smile.

Within seconds, they had me trapped on the couch. Andrew was tickling my feet while Stephen tickled my upper body.

"Coochie coochie coo!" they teased.

All I could do was shriek while my toes were being tortured and my stomach was getting raspberries.

"Oh my god, Stephen! Your facial hair is making it worse!" I squealed.

Stephen and Andrew were having so much fun tickling me that they didn't notice the tall figure in the door.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" the figure shouted.


	2. And Stu Makes Three

**Author's Note: I would like to thank WWExRulexBreakersx for following the story. And now for chapter 2! READ & REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

Stephen and Andrew glanced up at the locker room door and saw Stuart Bennett (Wade Barrett) standing against the door frame. His arms were crossed on his chest and he had an amused look on his face. The second Stephen and Andrew stopped tickling me, I jumped up and ran towards Stuart.

"Stewie, you gotta help me! They're torturing me!"

Stuart raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Ahh, so THAT'S what the ruckus was about. And how exactly were they torturing you?" he asked, smirking.

"Stephen was tickling my upper body and Andrew was tickling my feet."

"Ahh, THAT kind of torture. You poor woman!" Stuart cried out rather melodramatically.

I smacked him in the arm, rolling my eyes.

"Ha ha ha, Stewie. It's not funny! You have no idea how ticklish I am."

"You're right, Cassandra. I have no idea how ticklish you are, but I am dying to find out!" he teased.

My eyes widened with fear, much to his amusement. I quickly backed away from him as he moved towards me with his arms outstretched. Stephen and Andrew repeated his actions. The three of them had devious looks on their faces, which made me even more afraid. I quickly dashed for the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear the guys laughing on the other side.

"Oh, c'mon Cassie. We're just having a bit o' fun with yeh!" Stephen shouted through the locked door.

"Yeah, because having your insanely ticklish feet tortured is fun!" I retorted.

"Hammy, come out. We promise we won't tickle you!" Andrew begged.

"I don't believe you, Droopy. The second I come out of the bathroom, you guys are gonna tickle me!"

Instead of getting a reply, all I heard was silence. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Cassandra, it's just me. Will you please just come out? I just want to talk to you alone." Stuart said gently.

I moved towards the door handle, my hand grasping the cold metal.

"Just talking? No tickling?" I asked hesitantly.

"I just want to talk, that's all. Stephen and Andrew won't be around to hear our conversation."

After a few seconds, I pushed the door handle down and stepped out of the bathroom. Surprisingly, neither Andrew nor Stephen were in the room. I checked out in the hallway and didn't see them there either. And since the shower was in the bathroom, I knew they wouldn't be hiding in there. Stuart was the only person in the locker room, sitting on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and I cautiously sat down next to him.

"So, where are Stephen and Andrew?"

"I sent them down to catering for some water bottles. And for some privacy as well."

"I see. So, what did you want to talk about, Stewie?" I asked nervously.

"First of all, I would appreciate it if you would call me 'Stu', not 'Stewie'. I grew up hearing that name and it bugs the everlasting crap out of me. Second, I know how you feel, love. I had two older sisters who loved to pin me down and tickle me. I was extremely ticklish then and I still am to this day. Just don't tell Stephen or Andrew. They would never let me live it down." Stuart admitted, his face slowly blushing with embarrassment.

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed, Stu. It's not uncommon for guys to be ticklish. As a matter of fact, both Stephen and Andrew are ticklish too! So you're in good company. Now I know you said that you weren't going to tickle me, but if you really want to know how ticklish my feet are, you can tickle them. But on one condition."

"And what condition would that be, love?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You have to tell me where all of your ticklish spots are. Do we have a deal?"

Stuart thought for a second before nodding his head in agreement.

"Just to let you know, Cassandra, I feel really awkward telling you this. But, here goes nothing. I am ticklish on my stomach, sides, ribs, underarms, neck and feet. The worst spot for me is my stomach."

"Wow. I never would have guessed that you would be ticklish on your neck. Anyway, since you held your end of the deal, I will keep my promise. And I apologize in advance if I kick you. It's never happened before, but you never know."

Stuart smirked as I placed my legs in his lap. I started giggling nervously before he even touched my feet.

"My, you must be quite ticklish, seeing as I haven't even started yet." Stuart teased.

He slid a finger down my right foot, chuckling as I squealed. He repeated his actions with my left foot, again chuckling as I squealed some more. Within a matter of seconds, all ten of his fingers were dancing around my bare soles. The squealing soon turned into a steady stream of laughter as Stuart explored every inch of my feet. I nearly kicked him in the face when he tickled in between my toes, but he managed to dodge out of the way. I was laughing so loudly that I didn't hear Stephen and Andrew come in.

"Now, why weren't we invited to this party?" Andrew asked loudly.

Stuart looked up as I pulled my feet out of his lap. I looked over at him and watched as a grin began to crawl across his face.

"I'm sorry, gents. Would you like to join in the festivities?"

Before I could do anything, Stuart was holding my arms above my head with one hand. His other hand began tickling my stomach. Stephen and Andrew each grabbed an ankle and began torturing my feet. It was a good thing that the locker room was far away from catering or we would've had a lot of explaining to do. My throat was burning from all the cackling. When the guys had had their fun, they let me catch my breath.

"Just remember, guys…payback is a bitch!" I threatened.


	3. Droopy Taps Out

**Author's note: I would like to thank WWExRulexBreakersx for reviewing/favoriting the story. I would also like to thank pinayprincesa for favoriting/following the story. Also, I do not own Jinder Mahal, Heath Slater, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara or Zack Ryder. I apologize if this chapter is so short, but I've decided to divide Wade and Drew's punishment. Read and review! THANKS!**

It had been two weeks since my tickle assault from Stephen, Andrew and Stuart. I was sure that Andrew and Stuart had forgotten about my threat, but Stephen and I didn't. In fact, he and I came up with a compromise. He taught me how to perform his Cloverleaf submission hold in exchange for not getting punished. We soon came up with the ultimate paybacks for both Andrew and Stuart.

SMACKDOWN

When Stephen and I got to Smackdown, we set our things in our locker room before going our separate ways. He made his way to catering while I went to the ring. I peeked around the curtain and there was Andrew in the ring, practicing his moves with Yuvraj Dhesi (Jinder Mahal) and Heath Miller (Heath Slater). The three of them had recently started a rock band gimmick and tonight they were in a tag match against Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara and Zack Ryder. I waited until Jinder and Heath left the ring before making my move.

"Looking good there, Droopy!" I shouted.

Andrew turned around and gave me a smile.

"Thanks, Hammy. We are so ready for tonight!"

I walked up the steel steps and stepped through the ropes into the ring. I removed my heels and threw them into one of the corners.

"Guess what, Droopy. Stephen taught me how to do the Cloverleaf. Wanna see it?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, Hammy. Let me take my shoes and socks off so I don't have an advantage on you."

Andrew removed his shoes and socks before wiping his feet off with his towel. Then he got into position and watched in amazement as I put him in the Cloverleaf.

"Stephen taught you well, Hammy. You can let go now." He said, waiting for me to release the submission hold.

"I'm not quite done yet. You see, I've decided to put my own spin on it." I said mischievously.

Before Andrew could reply, I began running my fingers up and down his soles, causing him to chuckle. Andrew was the only other person I knew who could give me a run for my money in terms of having ticklish feet.

"H-hammy, please s-stop!" he pleaded.

He shrieked as I tickled in between his toes. His laugh echoed throughout the arena. I soon heard the sound of his hand hitting the mat as if he was tapping out.

"I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!" he shouted.

I released the hold, smirking as he panted on the mat. He grabbed his water bottle and took a swig of the cold liquid.

"Told you payback's a bitch!" I crowed triumphantly.

He glared at me for a second, then put his socks and shoes back on. We stood up and faced each other in the center of the ring before hugging it out.

"I forgot that you threatened to get us back for tickling you. Well played, Hammy."

"Thanks, Droopy. Hey, you wanna help me get Stuart back?" I asked.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked deviously.


	4. Raspberries For Stu

**Author's note: I would like to apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner, but I've been dealing with a personal issue. Anyway, I would like to thank pinayprincesa for reviewing. This chapter focuses on Wade's punishment and is, alas, the final chapter. And no, I don't own Randy Orton. As always, read and review! THANKS!**

One week had passed since I had gotten my payback on Andrew. Now it was Stuart's turn. Andrew and Stephen were going to assist me. I was going to need the two of them if I had any chance of getting Stuart back.

SMACKDOWN

Once Stephen and I put our gear in our locker room, we headed to Andrew and Stuart's locker room. Andrew met us at the door, putting a finger to his lips. We quietly entered the room and there was Stuart, asleep on the couch. He was scheduled to fight Randy Orton that night and needed his rest. Or so he thought. I whispered to Andrew and Stephen, setting our plan in motion. I giggled silently as I stepped towards Stuart and lightly tickled his side. He squirmed a little bit, but did not wake up. I decided to tickle his side a little harder. This time, Stuart opened his eyes and was surprised to see the three of us standing around him.

"Not to be rude, but what are you and Stephen doing in here?" he asked confused.

"Two words, Stu: payback time!" I replied with a grin on my face.

Before Stuart could say or do anything, Andrew had pinned his arms above his head while Stephen was holding his legs down. He struggled as I slipped my hands underneath his shirt, fingers poised right above his abs.

"Coochie coochie coo!" I teased, lightly running up and down his taut skin.

I glanced up and noticed that he was biting his lip, trying not to let the laughter escape.

"Oh, come on, Stu. I know you want to laugh. Don't fight it."

He shook his head, his face turning red. At that moment, I realized that desperate times called for desperate measures. I slowly circled his navel, watching as he erupted into silent laughter. As I began tickling the inside of his navel, he let out a hearty guffaw.

"O-okay, Cassandra. Y-you can s-stop now!" he pleaded as a steady stream of laughter left his lips.

"Oh, Stu. I just want to do one more thing before I stop!"

I pulled my hands out from under his shirt, instead pulling it up, exposing his stomach. I bent down and pressed my lips against his skin, giving him a raspberry. Had Stuart not been held down by Stephen and Andrew, I'm sure he would have leapt off the couch. He roared with laughter as I continued my raspberry assault on his helpless stomach. After a few seconds, I finally stopped. I nodded at Stephen and Andrew, who let go of Stuart.

"You cheeky little monkey. I swear, it's been a long time since anyone has made me laugh that much. Bloody brilliant, Cassandra."

I chuckled as he tried to brush away the tickly feeling from his stomach before pulling his shirt down.

"As of this moment, we are even, okay?" I asked the guys.

Stephen, Andrew and Stuart all nodded their heads in agreement. As Stuart pulled me into a hug, I couldn't resist giving him one final tickle to his belly before Stephen and I left the locker room.

**The End**


End file.
